Assassin's Creed: Rebirth
by yourfriendchief
Summary: After the events at the temple Arno is confused, he does not fully understand what he was told, or why. Now he seeks the truth about the pieces of Eden. However, he learns all to quick that he is not the only one after them.
1. The end? Or beginning

Arno walked through the streets of Paris as the rain began to fall. Not one person approached him, was it the hood? The glowing blade on his side? The blade on his wrist? The gun on his hip? No, it was the body in his arms, the body of Élise de la Serre. The crowed parted around him, the people gasped and muttered curses at him, Arno paid them no mind as he walked past them. A few threw things at him yelling, "Leave that poor woman alone!" Still others were bringing guards on him. The guards looked at him for a moment, some understood the look in his eyes, they knew one wrong move and he would snap, then they walked off. Arno just kept walking as a crowed formed behind him; they muttered things to themselves and followed. As Arno neared the Café, he noticed Assassins on the roof tops; clearly they were uneasy about this. Entering the café Arno set Élise down in the chair next to the door and turned to address the crowed. "All of you, leave we are not open today, now leave!" With that they ran away, none dared turn back. This left only the assassins standing before him. "Are assassins deaf too? I said leave." One of the assassins dared to walk up to him, "Your presence has been requested at the brotherhood, come with us now." Arno paused and looked them over, on any other day, he could take all of them easy, but not in his state. "Very well." He said turning on heel and picking the body up. "Lead on." The assassins looked at him as if he can just ordered his own death, but if they thought it, none spoke up.

As they entered the main chamber the assassin counsel watched him enter the room with a body in his arms. The assassin beside him spoke, "We have brought him as requested, he insisted to bring the Templar with him mentors." Arno remained unmoving as they spoke. "Do not fear, all is well. You may step back." As if a dog on a leach he stepped back. "Arno, we asked you here to tell us what happened. We see you bring the body of a templar as a sign of good faith to this Brotherhood. We may have miss judged you before." Arno did not move or even give sign he heard them. "Arno, set the body on the floor and speak." Arno made no move to do so. "Arno? We know this woman was a friend, we understand how hard this is but do as we ask or we will be forced to do so for you." That was it, all of Arno's anger burst like a floodgate, and he showed it. "I will do as I please, I am not in your Brotherhood, and if a single one of you touches Élise, I will kill every assassin in this room. Am I clear?" The assassins all backed up slightly. "Why? You would kill assassin's to protect a templar's body?" Arno stepped forward. "No, I would kill every assassin and templar, if it meant protecting Élise." The assassin smiled, "Why is that?"  
>"A reason not one of you understands, love." Every assassin in the room bowed before him. "Arno, we here by reunite you to us, you will be an assassin mentor and have a seat here on this counsel. You have proven you now know the thing we assassins hold most dear. By your willingness to protect who love you understand our creed. Ezio, a assassin master that brought this brotherhood back years ago in a different land, understood this. It is only fair all assassins who learn this be given a place to fit their new understanding." Arno did not move. "I will do my best to follow this path, but I will give Élise a proper burial then, I will return after I deem it has been long enough." They nodded and turned to walk off.<p>

**Four years later**

Arno looked around the library of the assassins, looking for anything about these Pieces of Eden, a Sword, a shield, an apple and a staff. He had been searching for them ever since he learned of their power. The assassins said it was fairy tales nothing more but he believed. Giving up for the night arno headed for his room, and sat down at his window. He leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes, it had been four years since Élise's death, and now he found himself missing her more than ever. He wished he had more time with her, yet was thankful for the time he got. Sighing Arno stood up and looked around his small room for the pictured an old assassin had made. Sighting it on the bed, he walked over and picked it up. He was unsure who made it, but right now it was hope. Arno laid in his bed and closed his eyes, he would find the remaining three pieces of Eden another day. Besides the dead were not going anywhere until he had them.


	2. Unity

"I say we send her head back to the Templers as a warning." Arno could not believe what he was hearing, his own master wanting to kill Élise just for being a Templar. Arno made the first move; he placed himself between Élise and the Assassins. "If any of you try it." Arno let the warning hang as his hidden blade sprang out. The whole room grew quiet; no one dared move or speak out of fear of war breaking out right there. He watched as every assassin looked at him, finally someone spoke, yet Arno did not hear him. Next thing he knew Élise was pulling his arm leading him away.  
>Arno opened his eyes as he sat up, why did he dream about this, he wondered. It was years ago back when he brought Élise to the assassins for help. Shrugging it off he stood and became aware he was not alone. Turning he saw three assassins watching him. "Do you want something? Or do you get a thrill out of watching me sleep?" He asked them smiling. "We have been waiting on you. Another two pieces have been found. We now have the sword, shield and staff." Arno was taken back, he never expected the assassins to learn of his plans or help him, yet here they were. "Thank you, please bring the items to my study, I must get the other piece." Arno started to walk off when it dawned on him; he was close to changing history. Once he had the apple, he could change the events of time. He would finally be at peace. He would have to make the assassins understand but that was an easy thing to do. Arno left the café after grabbing all the parts and headed for the final item he needed.<p>

Arno had hidden it away last year after he saw what it could do. He never imaged that combined with other parts that this device could bring back the dead. Arno made his way to his old house; he kept the apple hidden there, because no one dared enter. Not after what happened. Arno had killed twelve looters before they even got through the house, the last one he let live to warn others of this place. As Arno approached the house he wondered how this thing worked, and what Élise would say to him when she was back. Arno grabbed the Apple hidden on the second floor and headed out side. As he neared the grave he placed all of the pieces of Eden on the ground and started to put them together, the sword fit on top of the shield, the apple fit on the hilt of the sword and the staff fit behind the shield. As the last piece fit in the items began to glow brightly. Arno picked them up pointed them at the grave. From what he learned you simply had to wish the person alive and then they were. So Arno wished she was alive, which for him was not hard. What came next he could never have thought of in his wildest dreams. Arno felt the items glow and get heavy until finally he lost sight and fell to the ground.

Arno opened his eyes; he became aware that he was not where he passed out. This place was cold, dark and damp. Arno looked around; he couldn't see anything aside from himself. Something behind him started to glow; Arno sprang up and turned around to face whatever this was. It was something he did not expect to see. A woman, glowing gold, she were strange robes. As she spoke it sounded like her voice came from all around him. "You are not who we expected to be the first to bring the pieces together. However now that you are here what is it you seek? Then after you prove yourself, we will allow your desire to become true, at a cost." Arno did not stop nor pause "I want to have Élise back, I want her to come back to life." The being looked at him. "You have proven yourself worthy to wield this power, and you have a desire worthy of this power, but now you must find her. I would wish you luck, but it matters little. For wither you do or not, the price has been paid." Arno started to respond when the being vanished, leaving him alone. Arno watched as things started to shift around him. Now he was standing in a brightly lit hallway, doors on either side. He had a piece of paper in his had that said, 'you may only open one.' Arno looked around; there were names on the doors. They started with A, 'Altaïr, Burns, Connor, Desmond.' Some names he felt like he should know others he was lost. He kept walking until he found what he was looking for. Élise de La Serre. Arno opened the door to the room and found himself blinded.

Next thing he knew he was back on the ground next to her grave. The grave had been dug up, her body missing. Arno looked around as he stood; she was nowhere to be seen. Arno was confused, she should have been here. He looked down to where he left the pieces of Eden, only the sword remained. On it there was a note. "They have been scattered again to protect the human race." Arno picked up the sword and started to walk off when he heard that voice again. "Your price is that the one you bring back is to be put in danger the second they return. To find her heed my words. Her heart is your, but her head belongs to the people." Arno froze; there was only one thing that could mean. Execution. Exiting the house Arno looked around, he was back in pairs, as if he had been transported. He paused as he tried to remember, there was a public execution today at what time? Noon maybe? Off in the distance the bell tower rang out. Arno looked at his watch he had only minutes to get to where ever it was this would happen. He needed a bird's eye view. Arno started off towards the area he thought they should be, he slid under some piles of trash and kept moving and he passed through a crowd trying to charge some guards. Climbing the wall behind them he made it to the roof he looked around and saw some sort of crowd in the distance. Taking off he jumped over the ledges and to the next roof. Arno only paused as he neared the place. He saw there were only two people left. Arno jumped off the roof and hit the ground hard, it did not stop him. He ran through the crowd, three guards spotted him and started towards him. Without thinking he dropped his hidden blade and stabbed the first, stabbed the second and slashed the neck of the third. He kept walking at them. Two more guards charged him. He pulled out his sword and dodged the first swing stabbing his sword through the first, he used the first as a brace and swung himself over him knocking the gun out of the others hand. The guard held his hands up and ran. Placing him sword back in place Arno ran at the captain. He dropped his hidden blade and jumped at the captain, his blade cutting though the man's neck. Arno stood up and turned around. There she was, Élise, alive and well for now. Drawing his sword Arno slashed at the ropes and pulled her hood back. Without a second thought he kissed her, wrapping his arms around her back, as she wrapped hers around his neck. They broke apart as the gunmen started to run up. Arno handed her an extra sword from the ground and they went back to back. The gunmen had them surrounded. Arno paused for a moment. He smiled and saw three figures appearing from the roof, the assassins had followed him. Arno looked to Élise and smiled. Arno did the only thing he could, dropping a smoke bomb at his feet the gunmen fired.


	3. Together at last

Arno opened his eyes. The smoke had formed around them, and somehow the gunmen missed them…Arno was now very aware there was nothing pressing on his back like before, spinning around he saw Élise's body laying on the ground, blood running from a fresh gun wound on her left side. Arno picked her up, careful not to make the wound worse. As the smoke started to disperse. He looked around, all of the guards were dead. Arno looked around for the source of the deaths only to find three assassin still on the roof, as if they never moved. Arno shoke his head and started off to the café. He needed to get a doctor there fast. The blood had run off of her and now covered his shirt and part of his robe. Arno ran with a determination he had not had in years.

He had not brought her back so she could die again. By the time Arno made it to the café, her body was covered in blood, she was cold and Arno was angry. Arno walked in the café and quickly cleared a table and laid her body on it. The people in the café had stood up, clearly they did not understand what had happen, Arno himself was still not sure. "Someone get in here! Get a doctor!" He called out at anyone. Sadly his cries were heard by none other than an assassin. The assassin looked at Arno before leaving for the hideout. Arno cursed under his breath, no doubt the assassin was telling the counsel of this. Arno quickly removed her shirt to better look at the wound; of course people either turned away in respect or looked closer hoping to see a bit of the fiery redhead. Arno paid them no mind as he sliced his own robe to make a cloth to stop the bleeding. Arno placed the cloth on the wound as one of his house servants walked up with a knife, needle and thread and an item to hopefully get the bullet out. Arno toke all of the supplies and got to work, he only paused a second before he stuck the tweezers in the wound. Élise shook in pain as he did so. Working fast he pulled the bullet out. Arno felt relieved as he toke the thread and closed up the wound. Arno ripped a long strand off his cloak and wrapped it around her body to cover the wound. Carefully he put her shirt back on and turned to the crowd. Most were now looking at him in praise, others in pity. Arno did notice the drunks in the back making their way forward. "I didn't get a good look… can I see?" the man stager as he spoke, Arno knew this man had drank a bit too much. Arno pulled out his hidden blade causing the man to fall back. "You have had a bit much there. It would be best to relax a bit." Arno turned and picked up Élise, who groaned in pain as he did so. Arno made his way up the stairs and to him room. One of the servants had followed him with everything he had used to fix the wound. He was no doctor but it would do for now. Arno carefully placed Élise on his bed and closed all windows and doors locking them. Arno had to be sure no one would bother her. He made his way up to the attic and locked the windows up there as well. As he entered his room again he paused and looked over to Élise, she was alive, and she was here. Now Arno grew worried, what was the price that woman had spoken of? And when would he have to pay it? He set aside these thoughts and started to remove what was left of his robes. He sat down in the chair next to his bed in just his white undershirt, and a pair of brown pants. Minutes turned into hours as Arno sat unmoving, just watching the sleeping form of the woman he loved. Arno lost track of time and dosed off.

Arno slowly opened his eyes and became aware that there was noise coming from the room. He got up and spun around dropping his hidden blade as he stood. "Now is that how you assassins' great people you know?" Arno smirked and closed the blade. Arno toke a moment to take this all in, Élise was here, in his room, alive. Then it hit him, she was also changing, she was turned away from him. She had some of his old blue pants on, and aside from the makeshift bandage on her, her back was completely bare. Arno quickly turned away from her. He closed his eyes and waited hopping she didn't pick up on what he was doing. Sadly she did. "Oh so now you want to be a modest man. Someone thinking about something he shouldn't?" Arno pressed his lips together and turned around. Thankfully she had put one of his white shirts on. "Well after four years and you wounded, don't want to open that wound back up do we?" he retorted back. She smiled, "Are you talking about us? Or about my wound?" She asked moving closer to him. He looked her over and closed his eyes. "I was talking about the gun wound." He said opening his eyes. "Élise, stop this. Doing this in both our states will do more harm than good. Besides, we need to talk about the last four years." She paused, "You mean the four years you left me in that prison? The four years I thought you were dead?" Arno shook his head. "Élise you died four years ago. I found the pieces of Eden that can bring any one back. That's what I did, I spend four years looking for them." Élise just looked at him, no after the temple the guards came in, they toke me after the blade exploded, and you were nowhere to be found." Arno now knew the said price. Her memories. Somehow they were altered to help her take the news differently.

"Élise, I…. We will talk about this later, get behind me." She stared at Arno for a moment, which was a moment too long, Arno jumped around her, his hidden blade springing out. Arno dropped into a ready stance as the doors burst open. Élise had picked up on this and now held Arno's pistol aimed at the door from behind him. Six assassins walked in the room. They froze as they saw the sight before them. An assassin master ready to strike and a supposed dead templar behind the assassin with a gun aimed at them. Arno did not move he made no move for or against the assassins. One of the assassin's spoke. "Both of you are ordered to the assassin council chambers immediately." Arno toke a step forward. "Message received. Now get out." The assassin backed out and left. Arno relaxed and turned around. "Well so much for keeping you hidden." Élise smiled and placed the pistol down. "It was bound to happen, we best be ready." Arno smiled, they both knew what was going to be said, yet she was ready for it. Arno started to put his old robes on as Élise just put one of his coats on. "Well I do think I am warring an assassin's coat. Am I an assassin now?" Arno turned around to see she had put the hood up. He smiled and pulled the hood off of her head. "If it does, you're the most beautiful assassin I have ever seen." Élise turned her head to the side. "Come on now, don't want to be late." Arno placed his sword on his hip and handed Élise a pistol and a sword. "They are not what your use to but, they should do for one meeting."

Arno and Élise entered the assassin chambers and looked around, every assassin was here. They walked side by side. The master assassin and the templar. As they approached, the assassins came in behind them, blocking any chance of exit. "Silence! The Assassin Arno will step forward." Arno paused, then both he and Élise stepped forward. "If you wish to speak to me, you will address both of us. As I hold a place on this council I demand to know why we were called here!" The assassin looked at him before speaking. "You had the power to raise the dead. Only one, only once. And you raise a templar; we gave you a place with us because we thought that loss would teach you a lesson. All great assassins come from loss. Ezio, had his family killed before he became an assassin, Altair lost his wife before he became a leader of the assassins. Yet here you stand, you suffered loss, and learned nothing. You bring back a templar rather than an assassin. Explain your reasoning." Arno stood tall. "You once told me I understood our creed by having love, now you tell me I betray it by feeling love. You know nothing of our creed. 'Nothing is true, everything is permitted.' That is not permission, it's a warning. We stand at a place that without moral laws, people would kill for no reason. You want dead assassin's back, I wanted Élise back, I had the power not you. I am ready to die here if I must. Are you?" Arno never gave them a chance to answer. He and Élise walked out, all other the assassin moved out of their way.

"Do you think they will come after us?" Arno sighed as they walked out. "If they are wise, the wont. If they do, I will kill them." Élise looked down and stopped as they made it to the top of the steps. "Now what, it's been years, do I go back to the Templers? Do we become against each other by day and share a bed at night? I won't live like that." Arno turned around and placed a hand on her shoulder. "No, we stay the same day and night. Templar, assassin, none of it will change how I feel about you." Élise smiled as they walked back to Arno's room. Right before they entered the café Élise started laughing. "What could you find so funny that you had to laugh now?" Arno asked quiet confused. "I just thought about this. Since I have this wrap around me I can't really bathe well, so it looks like you will have to do it for me." Arno said nothing as they walked to his room. Élise turned around at the door and faced him. "You know I feel rather dirty. I think we should make use of the tub don't you?" Arno rolled his eyes, so this was how she was going to be. Arno peered in the door as Élise dropped her last piece of clothing. "Are you going to stare at me or help?" Arno smiled; maybe this was not such a bad thing. Arno quickly shut the door behind him and locked it.

After everyone was dry, yes everyone since Élise decided Arno should join too. Élise had put on one of Arno's shirt and laid down to sleep. Arno was very restless however; the assassins wouldn't give up so easy. They would be back and he would have to kill them. For now Arno put that aside and climbed into his bed next to Élise. Before long he found himself nodding off while Élise had rolled over and now slept soundly on his chest. Arno smiled as he fell asleep; this was how he wanted to sleep every night. Not in this bed or that, or warm or cold but simply with Élise.


	4. Old wars, and old friends

Arno opened his eyes slowly; the sun was shining brightly through the glass. It had to be about mid day. Arno looked at the still sleeping form of Élise laying on his chest still. Arno sighed, today would be strange; he was going to explain Élise's death so to speak. He was worried she may never remember what really happened. Arno looked around his room, everything was exactly how he left it… other than one thing was wrong. Arno sprang out of bed; he picked him his sword and stood at the ready. Élise, who clearly was startled by his sudden movement, sat up "What's the matter?" Arno used his eagle vision to scan the room. After making sure it was clear he put the sword down, he walked over to the wall and climbed up it. Arno paused and looked out the now open window; he had closed it the night before.

"The window" He said dropping down "I closed it last night, now it's open." Élise sighed and got up slowly, that wound had clearly done more damage than Arno first thought. "Neither of us wants to do this. We can't look over our shoulders all the time." Arno turned to face her "I lost you once, I lived for four years with regret, I thought that somehow if I was faster or had kill him sooner. You would have lived; I buried you next to your father. I won't do so again, we will make it work." Élise walked over to him. "I know, I can't explain how but I know what happened in the temple, I remember the bright light than I was walking up the steps and you came running in. Somehow I thought I had been locked up for years. But I never was, was I?" Arno paused, so this was not the price he had to pay, that means it was still to come. "No, you never were." Élise looked down and then back to Arno. "So now that this is put back. What do we do?" Arno smiled. "I've given some thought to that. For this to work, the assassins and Templers must be set aside. From here out we are neither, we help who we want and when we deicide to."  
>"I don't think it works like that." Arno shrugged. "Then I guess we could live as an old married couple." Arno had not finished his thought when he froze. That did not come out how he planned. "Did you just say we…" Arno shook his head "Élise I am just trying to tell you that as long as we are together, where we end up, what we do, not a bit of it matters to me." Élise smiled, Arno toke that as his cue and wrapped his arms around her bringing her close to him.<p>

Arno sat down on the rail of the roof, he often went here to relax and think; plus it gave him a view of anyone trying to come in. He had no idea what to do, he knew more about Élise than anyone, he read the journal she sent him, he knew she loved him; yet something was not sitting right with him. He had the power to bring the dead back to life. This was something Élise would surly ask him to do again; she would ask for her father or mother. The note said the pieces had scattered; but he found them in his study this morning. Arno knew that doing this broke some many laws of nature and life; he started to wonder if he even had the right to do so. Arno looked down and saw something he didn't expect, Élise, she was walking outside away from the café, she was favoring her side, but moving quickly none the less. Arno stood up and hopped down, wherever she was going, he needed to know. Arno knew that his robes would give him away if he was seen. Looking around he saw a way, the roofs gave him a chance to follow unseen, so long as his shadow did not give him away. Arno climbed up the building and started to follow Élise from a distance. Arno followed close as he could without risk of being seen; he was pretty sure she knew he was there, because she never looked back to check. She ducked in crowds and turned corners so fast Arno lost sight of her a few times, he had to use eagle vision to find her again.

Arno followed her for most of the day, he assumed as it started to get dark. He was about to jump down and talk to her when someone bumped her and kept walking, Arno thought this a bit odd but let it pass as she turned the coroner and stopped.. Arno waited, it was a closed in area only two ways in, which meant, two ways out. Arno watched as dark figures approached on both sides; Arno readied himself for a fight when he recognized one of them. It was the Assassins; three of the council and two people he only saw in passing in the hideout over the weeks. Arno was high up, but not so high he couldn't hear them. "You called this meeting for what reason?" One of the assassins spat out. Élise did not move as she spoke calmly. "I called this to ask for a truce. The Templars and Assassins have been killing each other since the death of both our leaders. I ask for a stop in bloodshed, and for a favor." The assassins stood unmoving, "Ask." Élise took a breath before she spoke again, that alone made Arno uneasy. "I ask that you allow Arno to remain a member of the Assassins, in return I will return to the Templars and allow him to walk the path he wishes." Arno's eyes lit up, she was pleading for him. "If you care not, I wish to join the Assassins and Templars by a marriage. If the Assassins do not agree, then I just ask for a stop in the fight and I will return never to speak to Arno again." Arno waited, someone was about to make the first move. One of the assassins nodded to the others then they walked closer. "We know of your relationship with Arno, we do not approve, and as for the bloodshed, there has not been quite enough. Arno brought you back out of ignorance, now we return you to make amends to life and death." The Assassins moved in, Arno waited for Élise to run, or fight. She did not bring any weapons, and she couldn't out run them. Élise closed her eyes and waited for what was to come. Arno had seen enough, he jumped down right in front of her; he hit the ground hard and was sure something just cracked. He stood up ignoring the pain in his left leg; He drew he sword and his hidden blade sprang out. The Assassin stopped their advance and Élise opened her eyes. One of the assassins behind them sprang forward, just as quick as he moved, his neck felt cold as blood ran down it from a sword sticking out though it. Arno stood unmoving as the assassin hit the ground breathing he last breath. Arno raised his now bloody sword and dare anyone to move. "I told you, Arno would be here and he would be ready." Arno turned and looked at Élise. "What?" Arno asked confused. The assassins spoke up, "She promised that if we made a move to kill her, you would kill the attacker with no mercy, that the one to cross her crossed you. The Templars and Assassins have been fighting this for too long, we must unite." Arno did not lower his weapon; this was too much he hated being played like this. Had Élise not pulled him away, there would have been more than one dead assassin.

Once Arno and Élise made it to the café, Arno entered angry, "What the hell was that about!?" He shouted not even looking back at Élise. "That was dangerous, had I not seen you leave they could have….." Arno let it hang in the air and turned around; Élise was leaning against the frame of the door. She was pale, her breaths were shallow. Arno's anger was forgotten as quickly as it came on. Rushing to her side Arno tried to help. "Élise what's wrong?"She didn't respond, Arno knew what It was, she had proven that his loyalties lied with her, and the assassin had to live with that, but in the process, something happened. Arno played though what happened in his mind; no assassin touched her, nothing was shot, the only one that touched her was the one that bumped her right before she made it to the meeting. Arno froze; the one that bumped her gave him a funny feeling. He quickly picked Élise up and went to his room. He put her on the bed and removed her shirt, there it was, a small rip in the fabric of Arno makeshift bandage. He pressed his finger to it and brought it to the tip of his tongue, poison. It was a small dose only meant to weaken her. Mixed with the wound from the other day, it was taking her life. Arno paused, who would do this, any one that could do this was dead….. "The price, it was not talking about her. It was about you wasn't it." Arno stood up and turned around to face the man standing before him. That's when Arno heard something he heard once before, something he hoped he would never hear again. "Toke you long enough pisspot."


	5. Templar and Assassin, or just lovers?

Arno sprinted forward running right into Bellec; Arno was faster and younger, it gave him an edge. Arno kept running forcing Bellec out the window. Arno let go mid air and hit the ground; Bellec had weapons, Arno only had a hidden blade, thankfully he knew how to fight with it. Arno popped out the hidden blade with a 'Shink' as Bellec drew his sword. "You know Arno, we could have been brothers you and I; but you let that Templar whore take you away from the true Assassins." Arno ran at Bellec his hidden blade by his side; Arno was fast but Bellec had an advantage in skill; he side stepped Arno and slashed at his back. Arno went into a roll as the blade pasted by where his head just was, Arno jumped back up and tried to calm down. Bellec just wanted him mad; he would make mistakes charging in like this. "So pisspot, this is what it has come to. You and I fighting to see who will win the Templar; you to save her, or me to end her. You can't beat me Arno; no one is watching your back this time." Arno saw something coming at him from above, the sun was reflecting off it. Somehow Élise had gotten his sword and thrown it to him. Arno smiled as he caught the blade; shot, exhausted and poisoned and Élise still had the power to help him. "No Bellec you're wrong, there is someone watching my back. She is up stairs watching us as we speak; she is also in this fight. She is with me, where she is, I am; where I am, she is." Bellec watched as Arno circled around him to once again put himself between Bellec and Élise. Bellec was sure he could use this to an advantage, but Arno was way ahead of him. Arno waited as Bellec put his sword away. "Not this time boy; there will be another time, and we will be even then, two on two." Bellec turned and started to run; Arno thought about following him, but he knew that would leave Élise open to attack.

Arno placed his sword on his hip and climbed back up the wall to the newly broken window. He peered inside; Élise had collapsed in the chair by the window, a small blood trail from where she had gotten up to get him the sword. Arno climbed in the window and knelt down next to her. He placed his hand on her's and smiled at her. "Élise, you didn't need to do that. I could have taken him; but thank you." She looked over to him and tried to smile; she was tired, weak, and pale; no way she could fight or help like this. He needed a plan, a way to protect her. Then it dawned on him, the Assassins must have known about Bellec, they let him do this because they followed him now. Arno looked around to ensure they were alone. Then he picked her up and walked out.

Arno made the long journey to the one place he could keep her safe, the one place no one would touch her. His father's house, He found this place only last year; it was old and a bit rundown, but Arno's father had kept it hidden from the Assassins. Inside he opened the secret door leading down to a basement area; Arno's father had built it as a shelter should anyone find this place. He closed the door behind him and walked thought the dimly lit halls. He opened the final door and walked into a massive stone room; it had one bed, one bath, one table, two chairs, a training area fully stocked with weapons, ammo and armor. Arno set Élise down on the bed and headed for the table on the far side of the room. Arno had stocked this place with food, and all sorts of things. Picking up the medical bag he walked back to Élise; Arno sighed as he looked her over, Bellec's blade made have done more than he first thought. Her wound was covered in blood, as was her whole side. Arno paused; he would need more rags and water for this. Arno pressed a cold, wet rag to her forehead and started to remove her shirt. Arno of course had seen all of her before, but something about the blood on her side made him wish he couldn't see her now. Arno untied the wrap and started to dab up the blood around the wound, Élise had passed out a long time ago, so hopefully by the time he was done; she would still be passed out and wouldn't feel a thing.

Arno was unsure how much time had passed as he worked; the place was locked up tight no way in or out. Arno had finally gotten Élise patched up and sat back on the chair; pulling out his watch his father gave him he saw that he had been working for about an hour. He wondered how hurt she really was, and if that cure got there in time. Arno closed his eyes to rest and soon enough he found himself asleep.

Arno dreamed of a time before the Assassins and Templars, a time when he was young, when he Élise use to run though the house hiding from the maids. They would laugh and play. Then when it was over Élise would leave to do some sort of lesson her father required of her. Years later he would learn it was part of her Templar training.

Arno awoke slowly, his body ached and his head was swimming in memories. Arno looked over to Élise; she was awake and looking at him. Arno smiled, "How long have you been up?" Élise was quiet as she spoke, "Only a few minutes I think, you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you." Arno smiled at her, even like this she still looked after him. Arno looked away, at the moment he couldn't look at her. "Arno? What's wrong?"  
>"Élise; did you ever think this would happen? We would be on the run from both our orders? I read the journal you sent me Élise. I know what you thought about me after your father's death, I know what you thought about me being an Assassin." Élise stood up and walked over to him; she placed a hand on his face and turned him till is eyes met her's. "I sent you that so you may better understand me; I sent them because I didn't want my death to force you to leave what you were. You will always be an Assassin Arno; I will always be a Templar, but that doesn't mean we have to fight." Arno stood up and toke her hand in his, "then I think it's time we get to work. We train; you teach me about the Templars, I will teach you about the Assassins. History, views, skills, goals and yes fighting styles; we need to be able to change in combat. Élise nodded, this was not going to be easy; but God willing they would find a way to make it work.<p>

The next few weeks Arno and Élise toke turns telling the other of their order. The strengths, weaknesses, ideals, view and anything else they could. After Élise had healed up, they began training in skills. Élise listened as Arno explained his eagle vision to her; how it worked, how he used it, everything. Then began the fights, Arno had a good bit of problems learning to fight, walk and act like a Templar; just as Élise had the same problem doing so in an Assassin way. They talked together, ate together, and even slept together when one of them was not searching for things they needed. Arno for some reason insisted that Élise required training in the phantom blade; that was a long training and Élise nearly gave up many times before she got it right. As more time passed they grew closer together until they fought as one, their thoughts were equal and opposite of the other's, which gave them an advantage; they knew how the other would fight before they even drew a weapon.

Arno had left the other morning to get the last items they would need before facing the Assassins and Templars. But when he did not return Élise got worried, Arno was never gone more than an hour, two at most. Élise heard the door open, and quickly ran to greet Arno, what she found caught her completely off guard. Six Assassins now walked at her; they were armed and ready for a fight. Élise quickly drew her sword and stood in a Templar stance, no need for some Assassins to learn about her training yet. The Assassins looked to one another then drew their swords. Three of them moved off to the left while the other three to her right; she knew the idea, try to make the target back themselves into a wall. Élise played along and backed up, she needed to buy time. She could probably take them but the second she slipped up, they would have her. There was an all too well known 'Shink' sound in the quiet room. At first Élise thought an Assassin was about to charge; looking them over however she saw they were just as confused, not one of them had pulled out a hidden blade.

Élise paused, if this was another one, from what Arno told her about Assassins they would be above her. She glanced up with her eyes to keep them thinking she didn't know about it. Just like Arno had said, one assassin sat above her, watching. Élise readied herself for him to jump her; she saw the Assassin move but he jumped the wrong way. The Assassin hit the floor, his body limp. All the Assassins looked at their fallen brother then they turned to look at the door. There stood their worst nightmare, Arno had come in unnoticed, two assassins dead that he had dragged down there to scare them; it worked. Arno smiled and ran forward, Élise knew his planed before he made it, they were all focused on him, giving her time to get behind them and take few down. Arno made his way forward at the same time Élise ran at the assassins. Arno's blade quick work of two of them, slashing their necks open; Élise slashed the backs of two other Assassin trying for Arno's back. Then as one, they pulled out their pistols and shot the last two Assassins together. Both body hit the ground at the same time. Arno looked around the room then to Élise "Sorry I toke so long, it's all set up. We hit the Assassins tomorrow night; but for now I think we have some talking to do don't we?" Arno asked looking into her eyes. "Yes I think we do. But right now I think the best thing we can do is just get ready for tomorrow. I am going to get cleaned up." She said a bit seductively, Arno knew what this meant. Then she added "And when I am done, I expect bodies gone, doors looked, and lest clothes." She smiled and winked as she walked to the other side of the room. Arno grinned, well when she put it like that….. Arno made sure the bodies were cleared and the door was sealed tight, when he turned around Élise stood before him, she grabbed his hand and led his over to the bed, when they got their Arno's robe she had on hit the floor, and Arno couldn't help but smile.

A few hours' later Arno and Élise slept peacefully in each other's warm embrace. Neither knew the dangers of what was still to come; or maybe they did, but for one night they agreed to simply be lovers, rather than Assassin and Templar. Either way, neither of their lives would be the same again


	6. Revenge and old faces

**Heavy warning, this chapter will be the chapter that makes this story M. It will have nudity, Torture, and strong cussing. If that's not your thing than please do not read this story; should have had this warning at the first chapter along with the disclaimer and stuff but oh well its here now.**

Arno was the first to wake; he quietly removed himself from Élise and dressed. Arno took the time to relax; he sat next to the bed and watched Élise as her chest rose and fell with each breath. It was still hard to believe that she was here; he wondered what Mr. Weatherall would say. Mr. Weatherall was the de La Serre's most trusted protector, and the man responsible for Élise's training. Arno had been living with those closest to Élise for some time now; most of his days were spent reading the journals Élise had left. He wondered if they could just leave; the Assassins didn't want him, and Mr. Weatherall would be more than happy to have Élise back, they could live alone and happy.

Élise opened her eyes and was instantly aware Arno was no longer beside her; she looked up to see him sitting on a chair next to the bed. His face was hidden in his hands and he looked tired, older even. Élise started to wonder about how hard he took her death; she knew he was hurt deeply, but he looked like he was about to break. Élise was starting to see Arno as a normal man, rather than an Assassin. She got up and wrapped the sheet around her; she walked over to where he sat and kneeled down and placed her hands on his shoulders. He brought his head up and looked in her eyes; "Arno I can tell when something is bothering you." Arno closed his eyes, "Élise we could leave, we can leave the Assassins to themselves; we can go to Mr. Weatherall, we can live there away from all of this." Arno opened his eyes almost pleading with her. "Arno, are you running away again? After the temple I thought you would be done running." Arno stood up, "Élise I am not running, but if you won't let us leave, then we do things my way. We will go to the Assassins and make things right, but if things turn bad; you leave, you don't look back, you don't fear for me. You run to Mr. Weatherall. I lost you once, to do so again would destroy me, it's a fate far worse than death." Élise pressed her forehead against Arno's; "I know you are trying to protect me, but I can…" Arno looked up "No, do this for me or I will not face them."

Arno and Élise walked to the Assassin den; Élise had agreed to leave if a fight broke out, but she was unsure if she would or not, it was mostly just to get Arno to agree to go. Arno was strong and fast, but he showed her his weak side, her. Élise knew Arno would gladly throw his life away if it meant hers. Arno remained quiet on the trip over; he only nodded when she spoke. Élise was starting to wonder if this was a good idea, Arno was not at his best; and the Assassins would be.

"See I told you the pisspot would show up." Bellec has practically grinning. "I am not here for you Bellec; we are here to make peace with the Brotherhood and Templar order." Arno spoke with a voice that demanded attention. "Mister Dorian, we shall hear your proposal." Bellec stepped forward, "You can't listen to him! Peace with the Templars is a fairytale!" The Assassins ignored him, "Please mister Dorian, make your case." Arno bowed his head before starting. "I have served the Assassins for years now; before and after I was exiled, then returned. I was the one who killed the Templar grandmaster; now the Templars will be run by someone else. Élise has not yet returned to them, if she wishes to do so at all. We stand here not as an Assassin and a Templar; but as two people who are in love and have been since we were young; long before the Assassins or Templars were in our sight." Arno paused to let anyone speak; yet they did not. "I brought Élise back from the dead, something no one else could, or would do. I did not bring back a Templar; I brought back the woman I love. If that is not enough for you allow me to read you a letter." One of the Assassins spoke, "What letter would this be?" Arno began to read. "When I was a young man, I had liberty, but I did not see it. I had time, but I did not know it. And I had Love, but I did not feel it. Many decades would pass before I understood the meaning of off three, and now, in the twilight of my life, this understanding has passed into contentment. Love, liberty, and time. Once so disposable, are the fuels that drive me forward. And love, was especially for you mio carra. For you, our children, our brothers and sisters, and for the vast and wonderful world that gave us life and keeps us guessing. Endless affection, Mia Sophia. Forever yours, Ezio Auditore."

"If you cannot take my word that the Assassins must put love at the top of the order, then take the words of Ezio Auditore! I now ask who here can tell me that the master Assassin who led the order back to strength is wrong?" The room grew quiet; no one dared to challenge the words of Ezio, "So where did you get this letter pisspot?" Arno turned; it was given to me by Ezio." The whole room went up in a roar, "Impossible!" "Liar!" "Ezio is dead how did you get it!" Arno waited for them to grow quiet; "When I brought back Élise, I met Ezio; I did not speak to him or him to me, but he handed me this as if he knew about this hearing. He was much younger than I expected, yet far older than I." Arno expected the Assassins to reject this; "Arno, we have seen much in our lives that we never would have believed before. Arno, we welcome you back to the brotherhood, and we shall begin talks with the Templars about a peace between us." Arno was a bit surprised at this, but not about Bellec's objection. "Peace with the Templars is a bad idea. They would kill us all!" The Assassins looked to one another before responding. "This is the best thing we can do, unless you have a better plan?" Bellec glared at Arno before turning to the Assassins. "Yeah I do; make the Templars fear us again. They won't hit us if they are busy picking their own asses of the floor."  
>"So after everything I've said Bellec you still want blood. Hitting them will make them hit us, it's a fools plan."<br>"So is peace with them!"  
>"This council will adjourn and speak on this alone, Bellec, Mister Dorian, Miss De La Serre; Please excuse us for a short time, we will summon you when ready." The three nodded and turned to leave. "Best watch your whore's ass pisspot."<br>"Best you watch yours old man."

Two days later they all returned to the council for their choice. "This council had decided that Bellec is right, the peace would not last; however, Miss De La Serre will be immune from the Assassin's blade; as long as Arno agrees to be her protector and watch over her when among Assassins and Templars."  
>Arno paused, "So Élise will not be harmed by Assassins so long as I remain by her?"<br>"So long as you stand by her actions and choices, then yes she will not be harmed by Assassin order." Arno relaxed, the battle had been won with no bloodshed, they were free to do as they wished without Assassin interference. They nodded and left the Assassin den; soon they would be at Mister Weather's housing and they would talk about what next. Were they to become Assassin mentor and Templar grandmaster? Or was he going to be an Assassin on the Templar's side? "I think that went better than the last time we were down there." Arno laughed at that; "Well last time Bellec wanted your head, he still does but at least he didn't say it this time." They talked on the trip to the secret place they had been staying; they didn't talk about anything really, they just enjoyed hearing the other's voice.

Arno was glad they had this time to talk; he didn't know how much he had missed just hearing her voice. "So you got the council to agree, but you have more work to make me stop pisspot." Arno and Élise turned around to find Bellec behind them. "Bellec, leave this be; we don't have to have a repeat of last time."  
>"Your right pisspot, we don't; this time she dies." Bellec dove at Élise who had just started getting her sword out; Arno had anticipated this move and dove in front of her and both went over the rail. They hit the ground hard; Bellec was the first to stand back up as he had landed on Arno. Arno rolled to the side and stood up; his back was against a wall and Bellec had the water behind him. Arno drew his blade as Bellec did the same. Arno knew that Bellec was expecting him to just hold him off till Élise arrived; but Arno had other plans. Arno ran forward and Bellec went to side step like before; Arno was ready for this and changed his path mid run and hit Bellec in the chest knocking the wind out of him. "Nice move pisspot, only seen a Templar use that one."<br>"Maybe I have some Templar in me."  
>"Or maybe you have been inside a Templar." Arno swung his sword high and was blocked by Bellec's sword; Arno hit low but Bellec knocked his sword of course. Arno was on the offensive; but every strike he made was blocked. Arno pressed the attack, if he didn't end this soon Élise would catch up and the tables would tip; in whose direction he was unsure. "So I see being dead didn't hurt your skills, but you seem a little slow; did being dead hurt?"<br>"I don't know pisspot, can't hurt worse than fucking a dead person." Arno ran forward to attack but a bright light blinded him.

Arno opened his eyes and saw he was on his back looking up at some stone ceiling. He felt a heavy weight on his chest and knew exactly what it was. This was the temple, the place he had tried to forget. "Arno!" Arno turned to see Élise running up to him, then everything froze and Arno was standing. "We told you of a price you must pay; this will be your price. History will try to set its self right; you will be at a time when you cannot move but she can. If you do not understand this then history will repeat and she will return to the grave."

Arno blinked as his vision cleared; he was back on the shore with Bellec. The light had blinded them both, Arno knew what this meant, he would have to make sure he knew what Élise was going through right now or all was lost. Arno dropped a smoke bomb and ran he needed to find Élise and get out of here; of course that was easier said than done.

Arno ran back to where he and Bellec had fallen over; no one was there. The whole area was empty; Arno started to wonder just what the hell had happened. "You know pisspot, you will thank me for that one day. I knew you would take me over the side, so I had some loyal Assassins help me out." Arno spun around to face him, "If you even think about hurting her, I will kill you where you stand and this time I will make sure you can never come back."  
>"Arno, I am doing this to help you see the brotherhood must rise once more. Take him." Arno turned to see what Bellec was talking about only to find the butt end of a rifle hit his face; then everything went black.<p>

Arno opened his eyes slowly; his head was still swimming, he had no idea where he was or what to do. He tried to stand but found his gear had been removed and he was chained to the wall; there was no gate or bars, in the room sat many old looking devices. Arno knew what this room was; it was a old torture room from years ago. "Well looks like you finally woke up pisspot; sleep well?"  
>"Bellec! Release me now! Where is Élise!?"<br>"In due time pisspot, I will bring the Templar to you; and I will release you after you have gotten rid of this peace shit." Arno stared at Bellec unsure what else he could do; he was chained to the wall and his weapons were nowhere to be seen. Bellec walked over to the chair in the middle of the room and looked at it. "You may not know this, but Assassins use to bring other Assassins here when they tried to make peace with the Templars; the Assassin always sat in this chair. Usually took weeks for the Assassin to break; but I had a better plan for you. Your strong Arno; I think you could last for months maybe years. But I don't think you will last more than a day when she sits here." Arno's eyes widened.  
>"Bellec! Don't you dare!" Bellec turned and yelled at the door. "Bring her in here! You will thank me for this one day, even if I have to die first."<br>"Fuck you!"  
>"Well put pisspot. But it won't help."<p>

Moments later Élisewas brought into the room; her sword had been taken along with her pistol but the rest remained on her, for that Arno was thankful. The other Assassins chained her to the wall across from Arno. "If you think torture will break one of me, you're wrong."  
>"You don't get it; we don't want to break you." Élise's eyes went to Arno; she shook her head as if telling him not to give in; but they both knew he would.<p>

Arno watched and Bellec striped Élise with his sword; Bellec was skilled but he didn't take his time and left many deep cuts along her body. Arno could not tear his eyes away; he was allowing the rage to build in him. Bellec looked her over; Élise however had remained quiet through it. She was in pain for sure, but she was not about to give Bellec the satisfaction of knowing. Bellec put his sword away and picked up the whip. This one had been updated a bit and had bits of glass in the three tips; without a second thought Bellec let the whip lose tearing into Élise left leg. She screamed in pain and Bellec ripped the whip out; then again, and again, and again. Before long Élise had cuts running over most of her body; she had nearly passed out for the pain when Bellec stopped and moved her to the chair. "I give you a chance boy, join me and I will make her death swift."  
>"Bellec." He turned to face Arno. "Go fuck yourself."<br>"Have it your way." Bellec picked up a small knife and jabbed it into Élise ribs; she screamed and Bellec forced the knife deeper in. Arno once more pushed with all his strength against the wall; but the chain did not move. Arno had been fighting since Bellec had started nearly an hour ago; his writs were bruised and cut, but he didn't feel any pain there.

After another hour of Bellec jabbing and making small cuts around her more private areas, he placed the knife down. "Now pisspot, looks like she will need a short break. We don't want to kill her do we…" Bellec turned as her spoke but what he saw made him think twice. Arno had managed to break the old chains and was standing right next to him. Bellec reached for his sword but Arno was faster and shoved him into the wall. Arno quickly grabbed the whip and lashed out at Bellec repeatedly. "HOW DO YOU LIKE IT YOU FUCKING SHIT!?"

Arno had let his anger boil until it consumed him; he lashed the whip again and again long after Bellec's life had left him. He whipped and whipped until he finally let go; Bellec was now just a bloody pile of organs and bones. Arno closed his eyes and tried to calm himself; he couldn't get them out of here if he was in rage, or could he? Arno undid Élise's chains and removed his white shirt and wrapped it around Élise; he picked her up very carefully. She was coved in cuts and blood; at least a three month recovery. Arno only had one thing he could do; he had to get Élise to Mister Weatherall, he was the only one that could help them now.

Arno had found his gear and put it back on; he had also placed Élise's gear on his belt. Arno began to walk the streets to the carriage station; it was the quickest way to Mister Weatherall's. The crowds saw him and who he had in his arms; blood ran from her down his chest. People tried to call guards on him but Arno was in no mood; guards came of course and tried to stop him. Arno had asked them to move aside; when they refused he had set Élise down and killed every one of them with the Phantom Blade. Arno picked Élise back up and kept walking to the place he needed to be; Arno changed course and headed for a doctor. If he didn't stop the bleeding they would never make it.

On the rooftops behind them two figures followed them; they were quiet and wore robes not seen in this time. "He is at his strongest now my friend." The first said with a somewhat strange voice, "Yes but also at his weakest." The other replied in a more deep voice. "We must move quickly if he hope to help them."  
>"Easy Altair, we will wait until needed."<br>"I thought I was the mentor here my friend, or do you Italians take like to be on top?" The man ignored that remark and stood back up, "Either way, I don't believe this is the end, if we stand here; other may as well."  
>"Yes well when you put it like that. Very well, we shall wait my brother." The two quickly followed Arno and Élise; they remained hidden though the trip. Altair took the high path, while Ezio stayed low and followed though the crowd.<p> 


	7. A broken man

Night had come making the crowds disperse and the streets grow quiet; the rain had started just as the people closed the shops and inns. The streets were bare other than one man walking the streets; he had a body in his arms and blood pouring off him. His face was cold with no sign of emotion; if he stood still people would think him stone. Some looked out windows at him before shutting them; others watched in fear of the hooded man. Only two dared follow him, neither spoke to the other as an understood mourning passed between them. One man dared to help the stranger and opened his door inviting the man in; the hooded man nodded before entering the house.

"I am no doctor sir nor will you find one at this hour, but you may use what you need here." Arno thanked the man before walking to the area the man had indicated; Arno knew that soon enough, doctor or not, it wouldn't matter. He stood there refusing to place Élise down; Arno felt his arms get heavy and his heart restless, but it mattered little to him. "Sir, as I said I am no doctor but my son is, perhaps?" Arno turned to face the older man, "I have no other choice do I?" Arno asked as he nodded. He placed Élise gently on the table as watched closely as the older man's son walked in. He was strong, about Arno's height and build, but he looked rough; then again maybe Arno did as well. He watched as the man toke Élise's clothes off and got to work without even blinking; to this man, Élise was just another person that needed help, to Arno she was so much more.

It had been an hour since the man had started; he had explained to Arno that while some wounds did need to be stitched, other were not as deep as first thought. It looked like most wounds were not fatal, just meant to cause great pain and leave a mark. Arno cursed himself for not seeing it before, Bellec was not going to kill Élise, Bellec was just pushing until he snapped; well he got his wish. The man had told Arno that he did all that was humanly possible, and that she would need lots of rest; Arno removed his Assassin robe and used it to cover Élise. It was a bit big on her which was just what Arno wanted; he was on his way to the room they let him stay in when there was a knock on the door.

Arno's head snapped to the left to watch the door; the older man opened the door and spoke for a moment before opening the door to let the man in. The man wore white robes that looked somewhat like Arno's and had a sword on his side. Arno quickly ran though possible Assassins that would be here when the man spoke, "Arno, my name is Altair; I am of your creed, but not of the one you know. There is no need to worry I come alone, nor do you need to fight; I come here to help you, my wife was also once a templar. I believe if an Assassin and a Templar are in love, the creeds must drop when they are together; they should remain who they are without the orders in the way. Others do not agree, and my wife was killed believing that if one Assassin could change the heart of a Templar, then one day the two could stand together."

Arno thought about what he had just heard, a once dead Assassin stood before him offering help; who was he to refuse? "Alright, but we must move quickly, I fear Bellec may have others willing to take his place. We need to rest here the night but leave tomorrow; I don't want this family in danger. As soon as I am rested enough to carry Élise back to the café, we will depart."

Arno had placed Élise on the soft bed given to them, while he had sat back in a chair; soon enough he had fallen asleep leaving Altair alone with his thoughts. He had not been in this time long, but he could see how much Arno loved the woman asleep on the bed in front of him; this was something Ezio would never understand. Sure he had a wife and child at one point, but when his time came and his youth restored, he had forgotten what is was like to be a man, not an Assassin. Altair never forgot the difference; maybe because his own wife was once a Templar, or maybe because once his wife was killed he had left the Assassins until they needed him back.

Arno awoke to the sound of yelling, then a gunshot; he sprang out of the chair he was in and saw Altair also standing at the ready. "Perhaps it would be best to take the woman and leave; if we don't, she may get hurt more." Arno thought about it for a second. "Go Arno, I will do what I can to help the people who have shown you kindness, now run!" Arno nodded before picking up Élise and heading out the window; it was a short drop to the ground, but with someone in his arms, the drop felt hard.

Arno started running; the crowds watched him for a second before returning to their original duties. Arno began to slow, he was tiring quick and the café was still a good hours walk away. Arno picked up his speed as his body protested; he would need to get back soon, all this moving around could make Élise's injures worse. Arno made his way to the café; it was a long run and by the time he got there, he was at the edge of passing out. Arno kept himself up until Élise was resting peacefully in his bed, then he slept.

Arno had been doing everything he could for Élise the past day; she had opened her eyes just hours earlier, she had managed a smile at him before her eyes closed again. Arno had been watching and waiting since then for any sign of Altair; but there was no sign of him.  
>"Arno?" Arno nearly jumped out of his seat; he turned and saw Élise awake and looking over at him.<br>"Élise, don't try to move yet, your injures are not fully healed. What do you need?" Élise looked at him for a moment before responding, "A glass of water would be a start." Arno smiled and hurried off to get Élise some water.

"Still think you did the right thing Altair?" Ezio asked walking up behind him. "What choice did I have? If I didn't help them, who would?" Ezio shook his head, "I do not know, but you are right, we must help him." Altair turned his head to face him, "Why the change of heart?"  
>"Do we have a choice? Arno is young and brave, but also stubborn and blinded by love." Altair smiled, "As were we at one point." Ezio chuckled "I suppose we were, but Arno is in more danger than he knows."<br>"Ah yes so jumping off a building into a haystack is not dangerous?"  
>"Si, now we need a plan." Altair turned back to face the café, "I might just have a plan."<p>

A few days had pasted since Élise woke up; she was slow and needed help to move around but she was recovering at a quick rate; Arno guess a few more days would bring her back up to full strength. They talked and laughed, Élise even started moving around a bit on her own.

Arno had allowed Élise to rest this morning while he trained, what he didn't know was from the window she watched him. Élise had gotten up to find Arno missing; in his place was a note that read _'Early training, be back soon. Rest well love. Arno.' _ Élise had gotten out of the bed when she heard swords clash. Arno was outside with another person training; Arno was pushing himself hard and was clearly tired, yet still he fought. Élise had no idea what having to watch over her had done to him; Arno was still just a man, he couldn't take much more before he broke, if he hadn't yet.

Élise watched as Arno missed timed a swing and the man was able to pull out the gun a fire at the target behind Arno. He turned to look at the wall seeing another hole in the center; Arno fell to his knees and his sword dropped; he hid his face in his hands and sighed. The other man placed his hand on Arno's shoulder but it did little to help; Élise knew what this was. She slowly made her way outside to Arno.

She expected him to have moved on by the time she got there, but he was still in the same position. Élise walked over to him and kneeled down next to him; Arno didn't look up and assumed it was his friend. Élise placed a hand on his back a slowly rubbed circles around his back; Arno's head jerked up clearly surprised. Élise looked in his eyes and saw dark circles indicating he hadn't slept well for days; he managed a half smiled before she reached her arm across him and he completely fell into her embrace.

Élise had never seen a man so broken, he wept quietly as she held him. Her side and arms ached from the weight but she paid them no mind as Arno finally broke down. Élise sat there with him for a few minutes before he pulled back, "Arno, tell me what's wrong." He looked down and said nothing, "Arno…." She placed a hand on his cheek and brought his eyes up to hers. "Please my love, you can't do this to yourself." Arno closed his eyes, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I can't protect you, you asked me if I thought you needed saving. All this time I thought that you did, I thought that somehow we would always be fine. But I was wrong, you never needed saving. It was me that was lost." Élise listened as he spoke.

"I tried to leave once; I gave up life as an Assassin. I thought I saw you years ago in the crowd; I ran harder than I ever had before to catch you, but it wasn't you. After so long without seeing you then I thought you were in my reach only to be pulled away. Now I have you back and in the past month I've almost lost you twice; I'm not a hero, I'm just a man that can't keep the one thing he loves the most."

Élise closed her eyes and pressed her head against his, "I'm not going anywhere, you are more important to me than anything. You thought that you lost me in the temple, but it was I that lost you; by turning away from you I may as well have run you through with a sword. I didn't make it out of that place, but neither did you Arno; part of the man I love is still down that relieving the moment before I died asking if he was faster would it make a difference. The other part of him is here, in you; you can't live as only half of yourself. You have to find peace between that man that you were, and the man you are."

Arno seemed to understand "The part of me that died that day has always been with you."Élise smiled at him. "Maybe together we can find him again." Arno stood and helped Élise to her feet. "For now Arno, you need to rest." Arno nodded in agreement before they walked up the stairs to his room and slept on the bed. Élise rested on Arno's chest and Arno had the best sleep he had gotten in years.


End file.
